Temporary Love
by Gatergirl79
Summary: ONESHOT - Dean and Sam pull into the Road House for some down time with those they love the most. Warning: Spoilers for season seven. Slashish. Couple of usual pairings.


**A/N: No Beta-Reader. Probably Grammar/Spelling mistakes. Spoilers for Season Seven. Slashish I guess, but no necessarily. Title from taken from a song by the Black Veil Brides called Love Isn't Easy. Mainly because I couldn't think of one that wouldn't give the game away. But it's a great song I was listening to while writing and it really works for Dean and Cass' relationship. **

* * *

><p>The Impala pulled up to the Road House early on a Friday morning. They'd spent two weeks on the road, away from the comfortable warmth that they had come to consider home.<p>

The dirt car lot was empty but for three vehicles. All instantly recognizable to the driver of the classic black 67 Chevy and his passenger. They car pulled to a stop beside a rundown pickup truck that looked about ready for the scrap yard, which would probably be considered ironic considering that it's owner Bobby Singer owned a salvage yard.

Stepping out of the car, the two young men smiled at each other. Happy to finally returned to the place they belonged. Dean rolled his eyes as a bright goofy smile spread across his brother Sam's face at the sight of a small blue car parked on the other side.

"Don't tell me your not looking forward to seeing a certain someone." Sam bitched.

Dean just shrugged and walked off.

After weeks on the road hunting he was finally in the need for down time. He pushed through the door to the road side bar to the welcomed squeal of a high pitched female voice. His gut tightened when he saw her, rushing towards him. He couldn't help but hold his breath. - Even though he knew he wasn't her target.

He still wasn't used to the fact that his kid brother was married. He'd never believed it was possible to have a happy marriage while still hunting, but they seemed to be pulling it off nicely. - Even if she was the last woman in the world Dean would have chosen for his kid brother.

Becky's arms wrapped around Sam's neck the instant he came through the door causing him to actually yelp in surprise, even though he'd expected it. It was always the welcome he got when they met up.

Lowering her to her feet, Sam pressed a kiss to her lips. "Hey."

Becky didn't speak, she just grinned and snuggled up under her husband's large arm as they headed towards the bar, where Dean had already take his seat and ordered the drinks.

Ellen, the boys surrogate mother, smiled at the both of them before leaning across the wooden surface to whisper to Dean. "Thank heavens you come. She was driving us crazy." it was said in a warm, mothering kind of way. Ellen Harvelle just wasn't the kind of person to be mean, but Becky Rosen… sorry Winchester, had a way of driving those around her to madness. Luckily Sam was already half way there.

"We got here as soon as we could." Dean smirked.

Ellen glanced over at the couple as they sat close together, smiling. She had thought of the boys as her own from almost the moment they'd walked into the Road House with the news of their father's death. So seeing the pair happy was all that she cared about. Sure she's wasn't all that convinced by their chose of partners but then she wasn't all that sure about Jo's choice either. It had been almost a year since her daughter had met that… man, she supposed she should call him, and it was still the most confusing thing in the world to her. Paired with Sam's shock marriage to their number one fan and Dean's even more surprising revelations, it was amazing she hadn't ended up in an asylum.

The back door swung open and revealed Bobby and Jo. A bright smile lighting up her face at the sight of Dean and Sam, while Bobby insulted them as only an old friend and father could.

"'Bout time you two got your asses back here." she snapped leaning on the edge of the counter.

Dean just rolled his eyes and took a swig from his bottle. "Nice to see you too."

"Idjits" Bobby remarked from behind the bar where he stood with his arms around Ellen's waist.

The sight always brought a smile to Dean and Sam's lips. They were one big highly dysfunctional family, and they liked it that way,

~ **SUPERNATURAL **~

Dean was sat at a table by the window alone. His gaze occasionally flicking to over to Sam and Becky as they sat together all cosy and sweet.

"Enough to make you vomit." Jo laughed, dropping into the seat opposite him.

"Yeah." Dean looked down at his sweating beer feeling alone even though he was with Jo. He hated arriving here and not being met with the same bright welcome Sam got whenever he met up with his crazy wife.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon Dean." Jo murmured.

Dean met the younger woman's gaze and saw it mirrored his own. "You heard from him?"

Jo gave a half smile. "He calls. He drops by when he can. - You know how it is."

And that was very true, Out of the whole world Dean was the only one who could actually understand the difficulties in Jo's relationship.

"What about you?"

Dean didn't reply, he simply shrugged. "Been a while. - too long." he sighed.

Jo dropped her head and looked at the table.

~ **SUPERNATURAL **~

It was another hour and three beers before Dean and Jo finally had smiled put on their faces. The moment the air in the bar shifted they knew. Jo leapt up from the stool at the bar, while Dean stayed just where he was, looking into his empty bottle and trying his best to look like he didn't care, even though his heart was pounding in his chest.

He turned slightly to see Balthazar stood embracing Jo. Kissing her passionately. His brotherly instincts took a grip and he had to fight not to jump to his feet and hit the smug angel. But all in all, Balthazar was probably one of the few angel's in heaven that wasn't a dick and didn't make Dean instantly reach of the angel blade.

Dean's gaze searched the room when he realised that Balthazar was alone and a lead weight fell into the pit of his stomach.

Where was he? Dean asked himself. Looking around the bar in a panic. Why wasn't he here? He had to be here? Dean was out of his seat and marching towards Balthazar, who looked at him with a sympathetic look but didn't speak. Even when Dean voiced his questions. Demanding an answer load and angrily. But Balthazar just pulled Jo closer to him and shook his head.

Dean's heart was racing. He turned in a circle, searching the bar. Where was Cass? He needed Cass? He couldn't survive without his angel. His life would unravel.

His world was spinning. Round and round. He saw faces and pitiful expressions but couldn't focus on them. He wanted to see bright encouraging blue eyes. The stern yet gentle features of Castiel. His heart was pounding. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see straight. He heard voices he recognised.

The room was grew darker. He could smell sulphur and blood. He could hear a crackling then there was a bright light in the distance. Before it stood a figure. Dark but Dean knew who it was. The light began to encroach on the figure but before it could swallow him whole, he turned to look at Dean. Pleading blue eyes needing forgiveness. Needing saving. Dean called out to him. Yelled at the top of his lungs. Rushing forward. Guilt ripping his insides apart. It was his fault. It was all his fault. Cass had asked for one thing. Trust. Why hadn't Dean just given it to him. He could have saved Cass. He knew that now. Trust was a saving grace. A leap of faith, Cass had shown over and over again in him.

"Cass! - Cass! - I'm sorry Cass!"

The angel looked so broken. So empty as the light wrapped around him, pulling him away from Dean.

"Cass! - I'm sorry. - Don't let me lose you too!"

The light died. In the darkness Dean could hear a voice. Deep and filled with panic and need. So familiar.

"Dean? - Dean!"

"Cass?" he looked into the dark, searching for the voice. Searching for his angel. His heart racing as he stumbled around in the dark.

Another voice joined the one calling to him. The same yet different. "We'll be back."

Dean recognised it. A distortion of the gravely tone that was Castiel's.

"Cass?"

"Cass is… He's gone." the distortion laughed.

Dean spun trying to find something to focus on but there was nothing. Just darkness.

"Dean!"

"He's dead. - We run the show now!"

"Cass! - Cass!"

"Dean!"

"This is going to be so much fun."

"DEAN!"

~ **SUPERNATURAL **~

"CASS!"

Dean shot up in bed, gasping for air staring up into the worried eyes of his brother. His body drenched with sweat, his heart thundering like a champion race horse. He was shaking all over and his chest ached., worse and worse by the second. He could feel the tears in his eyes and the lump in his throat.

"Dean? - Are you alright?" Sam asked in a panic.

Dean didn't answered straight away. He just swung his legs out of the side of the bed and dropped his heavy head into his palms.

"Dean?"

"I - I'm f-f-fine." he stuttered. "I-it w-was just a d-d-dream."

Dean knew that now. It had all been a dream. That happy welcome home. The smiles. The laughter. All a dream. They were all gone. He glanced up and looked into his worried kid brothers eyes and swore to himself, if he lost Sam - again. - He'd be gone too.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this has been kinda floating around in my head for a while now. Scratching to get out. Driving me crazy. I really needed to write it just to empty the draft folder that is my mind. ROFL. So sorry if it's not as good as you might expect. I had to put my imagined fave pairing (Jo/Balthazar) in this even if it makes no sense. But hey, it's a dream. When do they ever make sense. I love Becky and Sam together, I think they make a sweet geeky pairing. Just not enough Becam love out there. ;) (Sam and Becky are way better than Victoria and David - Becam… get it. Oh, don't bother. ROFL) **

**As usual thanks for reading, reviewing and if by some miracle you liked this enough to fave it, thanks for that too. I really appreciated it. **

**Cyber-hugs to you all. **

**GATERGIRL79**


End file.
